A fuel injection system for an internal combustion engine is known which includes a fuel distributor comprising a plastic body extending along the side of the engine with a fuel supply duct formed therein. Fuel injection valves are mounted in the body at spaced intervals along its length. It is necessary to establish an electrical connection to control the valves.
The present invention relates to a control strip, in particular to a control strip for the injection valves in a plastic fuel duct of an internal combustion engine. The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing a control strip of the foregoing type.
Such control strips are disclosed in German published patent application No. DE 39 14 487, for example, in the form of a contact strip which can control a plurality of injection valves in concert with only two current-carrying wires. If it is desired to use such contact strips for individually controlling the injection nozzles of multicylinder internal combustion engines, for example, the disadvantage is that the large number of control wires which are necessary to achieve individual control are inconveniently in the way both during assembly and during maintenance.
A possible solution to this problem would be to preassemble a wiring harness and install it by hand. This, however, would be inconvenient, and because such an arrangement is expensive to manufacture, it would increase the cost of the contact bar. Also, when the housing was repeatedly opened and closed, as occurs during service and repair, it would be impractical.